


Remember Us

by empeeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: After a car crash, Alex has no memory of the past few years of her life. Meaning, she doesn't recognize her fiancée anymore.





	Remember Us

Maggie sighed. “I can’t deal with this, Kara.” She looked at her fiancée’s little sister, “If she dies.. I-“

“Hey, hey!” Kara interrupted, as she put her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “She’s not going to die, okay? Have you met Alex? She’s tough. She’s going to get through this.”

Alex had just gotten out of some emergency surgery. And Maggie and Kara were both waiting for her to wake up. Today was a day they had both been looking forward to for months. Today, Alex would’ve become Maggie’s wife. But on the way to the venue, a small park they had picked out together, Alex and J’onn had gotten into an accident. J’onn had some minor injuries, but Alex had been sitting on the side where the other car had crashed into them.

Kara had been with Maggie, waiting for Alex to arrive at the venue. But when she didn’t show, they started to get worried, and with good reason. They had gotten to the hospital as soon as they heard what had happened. J’onn had called them as soon as he could, and Kara had flown Maggie to the top of the roof.  
So now they were just sitting there, next to Alex’ bed. “I need to get out of here for a bit, I’m going to fly around for a while.” Kara said, as she got up. “I’ll be back in half an hour, you want me to bring you some coffee when I get back?”

“Yes, I’d like some, thanks.” Maggie answered. As Kara disappeared through the door, she looked over to Alex. “Please, please wake up.” She whispered, as her eyes teared up, she put her head on Alex’ bed, somehow it made her feel closer to her badass fiancée.

Maggie must’ve dozed off at some point. Because next thing she knew, Alex’ heart monitor started going up, which caught her attention. She sat up straight, “Babe, are you okay?” She asked, as she quickly got up and ran towards the hallway. “Can I get someone in here? She’s waking up!” She said, before going back to sit next to Alex, softly grabbing her hand.

Kara, who had just gotten back with the coffee, looked at Alex, and then back at Maggie from the doorway. “Is she okay?”

The nurse checked her responses, which all seemed to be okay. “Alex, you’re in the hospital. You were in a car accident. But you’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked the nurse, as she looked around the room, trying to find her sister. “Kara is right here,” She said, as Kara stepped closer to Alex. “And Maggie is here as well.” The nurse added with a smile.

“Who’s Maggie?”

“Maggie.” Kara said, as she gestured to the brunette standing next to her. “You know who Maggie is.”  
Alex shook her head confusedly. “I don’t.”

* * *

 “You’re my girlfriend?” Alex brought out, followed by a chuckle. “Yeah, right.” She added, slowly shaking her head in the process.

Maggie stared at her hurtfully, “What do you mean by that?” She stared at the redhead lying in the hospital bed, as her eyes started tearing up, waiting for a response.

“I don’t- I mean, you’re so beautiful. Why would you date me?” Alex stuttered, as it was her turn now to stare at Maggie. This woman sitting next to her bed was gorgeous. Brown hair falling over her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes. Someone like Maggie wouldn’t go for someone like her.

Maggie chuckled. “I’m not dating you. We’re engaged. We were supposed to get married when you had the accident.”

Alex stared at her in silence for a while, before slowly starting to shake her head again and bursting out in laughter. “You’re joking!”

“I’m really not.” The brunette said, as she sighed and sat back in her chair.

Maggie stared at the ceiling for a while. “I need to get some air.” She said, as she got up, and put on her coat.

Alex stared after the brunette as she left her hospital room. After she closed the door, Alex turned to her sister.

“Kara.. I- I don’t remember her… How do I not remember her?” Alex wondered aloud.

Her sister turned towards her. “Don’t worry too much, okay? You need to rest, not get yourself all worked up.

Alex nodded. “Can you tell me about her? How we met?”

“Yeah, sure!”

* * *

 “Maggie, what are you doing out here? I figured you’d be with Alex.” J’onn said. “I was going to stop by her room when I was going back to mine.”

The brunette tried to hold back her tears. “She doesn’t remember me, J’onn. She stares at me, like I’m a stranger.”

J’onn sighed. “It could be temporary. Or it could come back partially.” He wondered aloud.

“You didn’t see the way she looked at me. She knows nothing about me. She doesn’t even remember meeting me. That’s two years, two years we spent together, gone.”

He let out another sigh. “I’m sorry, Maggie. I really am. But don’t forget, Alex is strong. She has fought her way out of many tricky situations. She’ll find her way out of this too, and she’ll be fine. No matter how unlikely that may seem right now.”

* * *

 Alex listened attentfully to Kara as she told her about Maggie.

“I can’t tell you how she proposed, because she didn’t. You did.”

The redhead raised her eyebrows. “I proposed?”

Kara nodded. “We had just saved the world, once again. And you asked her at the D.E.O. while you two were out on the balcony.

“I proposed at work?”

Her sister chuckled. “Yes, but she said yes, so you must’ve done something right.”

A knock sounded on the door. “Come in.”

J’onn opened the door. “Hey, I ran into Maggie downstairs. Alex, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Just, confused. I can’t remember her. Kara told me about her. She seems amazing. Yet I can’t remember.”

He said down on the right side of Alex’ bed, where Maggie sat earlier. “You’ve been through so much. And you got through all of it. And you will get through this too. I believe in you, Alex. I always have. You’re strong. The strongest person I know.”

Alex nodded. “Thanks, J’onn.”

“Maggie will be back up soon. I know you don’t remember her, but don’t let her get away. She’s special. You’ll see.”

* * *

 A knock sounded on the redhead’s hospital door. Maggie slowly opened the door, “Can I come in?” She asked, as she poked her head through the doorway.

Alex nodded. “Yes, come in.”

“We’ll leave you guys to it.” Kara said, as J’onn and her left her room.

“I’m sorry, about earlier. I didn’t know.” Alex said.

Maggie raised her hand, “No don’t be, I’ve been on edge too, I mean, a lot has happened today. It’s been quite the emotional rollercoaster. I’m just glad you’re still here.”

The redhead smiled. “Do you want to cuddle?” She offered.

“I’d like that.” Maggie said. As she got up and laid down next to the redhead.

Weeks passed. Maggie and Alex had been going to a lot of familiar places. And some parts of Alex’ memory came back. They had spent a lot of time at the dive bar playing pool, they had visited the place where they had celebrated their first valentine’s day, the shelter where they had gotten their dog, and of course they had spent a lot of time at the redhead’s apartment.

The brunette surprised Alex with a kiss by the pool table at the dive bar, the same way Alex had kissed Maggie for the first time, years ago, right before proposing to her, it seemed like it was her turn to pop the question this time.

Alex might not have gotten back all her memories with Maggie, but they made new ones together. Which were just as good, maybe even better.

It had been almost ten months since the accident. And Maggie and Alex were preparing for their wedding, once again. Tomorrow would be the day, the first day of the rest of their lives. Another new memory, with many more to come.


End file.
